narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Starscream
Please note that this is the article on the Decepticon. If you are looking for the article on Chapter 81, see Starscream (chapter). Starscream is a Transformer who arrived to Earth with the Decepticlone Army to assist with the Decepticlone Invasion. He is a member of the Decepticons who transforms into a fighter jet. Appearance Starscream is a large robot with a red and white color scheme. Humanoid in shape, the wings of his jet form are situated on his shoulders, pointing out to either side. The nose and cockpit are situated on his chest pointing down. The thrusters of his jet form are on his shoulders, between his wings and his head. The horizontal stabilizers are located on his knees, pointing straight forward, while his form his absent of vertical stabilizers altogether. Personality Starscream seems to be very confident, as he attacked TIT-Juliet and immediately demanded they hand over their Mini-Con with a very self-assured grin to back this up. Abilities Starscream transforms into a fighter jet, which he can use to travel at high speeds. In keeping with this theme, Starscream possesses an array of missile launchers that he uses to dive-bomb his enemies. Starscream attacked the members of TIT-Juliet by flying in unexpectedly, firing down a volley of missiles at them that decimated a wide area. He also has a pair of machine guns installed in his nose. When fighting in robot mode, Starscream's heavy armor gives him a powerful defense that can counteract many conventional attacks, including traditional shinobi weaponry. When Matt Withau attempted to attack with a kunai, the blade of the knife broke off. When Matt attacked with a Rasengan, Starscream suffered significantly less damage than a normal enemy would. Starscream has a wrist blaster that fires a blast of condensed yellow energy which explodes upon hitting a target. He has jet thrusters installed in the bottoms of his feet, allowing him to move quickly across the ground at speeds that allows him to dodge most incoming attacks. He can also use these for sustained flight. On top of all of his weapons systems, Starscream is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant. Backed by his heavy, metal body, he was able to battle Matt, a seasoned taijutsu expert. Due to his armor, he possesses a great amount of offensive and defensive power, being able to absorb powerful attacks with a fraction of the damage it would cause a human while being able to deal powerful blows with jaw-dropping agility. Starscream could attack Matt without falter, beating him back without allowing him to counterattack. He can detach the wings from his shoulders and utilize them as swords for combat, greatly augmenting his killing ability. Story Season Four Starscream was first seen in Saint Peters, confronting TIT-Juliet. After Matt and his cousins finish a team of Serges, Starscream flies in and fires a volley of missiles at them. The missiles destroy the area of the city that they are in, but Matt uses his superior speed to get Taylor and Erin out of the way, distancing them from the battle while he confronts Starscream. As Starscream transforms into his robot mode, he demands Matt hand over his Mini-Con. Matt refuses, and he and Starscream battle. Starscream's speed and strength render many of Matt's ninjutsu worthless, leaving little other than his Mini-Con with which to fight. However, with the help of his cousins, Matt is able to land a powerful blow against Starscream with his Mini-Con, severely angering Starscream. However, Matt continues the assault, using a Chidori to heavily injure Starscream, nearly bifurcating the Decepticon. Before Matt can finish him, a Heavy Unit arrives to assist Starscream. While Matt and his cousins battle the Decepticlone, Starscream escapes during the commotion. Category:Character Category:Decepticon